Photo Booth
by bowlerhatfringe
Summary: An innocent photo booth is the inspiration for a wild ride with Sousuke's adorable lover, Ichigo. AizenxIchigo AU Request done for mixmixchocolate93!


Title: Photo Booth  
Pairing: AizenxIchigo  
Summary: An innocent photo booth is the inspiration for a wild ride with Sousuke's adorable lover, Ichigo.  
Warning: Yaoi, lemon, public sex, spanking (XD), minor cussing, AU, and possible OOC-ness.  
Words: 2042 (not including A/N's)  
Song: Paparazzi by Lady Gaga  
For: **mixmixchocolate93** 'cuz she's so nice! X3 Hope you like this! :D (If you like OC(fem)xcannon character fics, mixmix has a really interesting one up! :D :D)

**EDIT 04-27-10: **I found the errors I have looked AGES for. XD Finally. And I'm drowsy while editing it! But the main reason I edited was because the errors were taunting me in the back of my mind...evil little critters. (-__-) I also wanted to say WOW!! **56 Favourites!!** (O___O;) Thanks for all the great response, especially in the favs department! But it would make _me even happier_ if you guys came back and left me a **review**. (TT__TT) But anyways, thank you guys! *sniffle* So kind to me! *sniff* *tackle glomp***  
**

A/N:

1) First AizenxIchigo EVAR. (Lol.)

2) I'll never look at a photo booth the same way again, that's for sure. I haven't been in one, gosh, since I was a itty bitty kid. I don't really remember how they work but I have the jest of it. The photo booth in this story is a cross over between western photo booths and purikura's. XD I _realllly_ want to try a purikura. *shakes fist*

3) I can barely keep my eyes OPEN. I'm falling asleep...I'm half dead while looking this over so if there are any errors, just say so in your review and I'll fix them in the morning. Current time here: 10:37pm but I feel like CRAP. XD Oh. Mum is having her surgery tommorow, but she left tonight to be prepared. I'm stressed out, but I'm trying not to seem like it so my younger siblings don't panic or anything. X( Well...I feel like I'm on the drugs the hospital sedates you with, so I'm going to stop typing this note out. XD

Disclaimer: Insert witty disclaimer notice here about me not owning Bleach. :3

* * *

"Are we going home yet, Sousuke?" Ichigo asked a bit tiredly. They had spent the entire day shopping and his legs were starting to feel like jelly. Ichigo was also itching to go home and read the latest book he bought, and he couldn't wait to plop down in Kyoka Suigetsu (Sousuke's extravagant car) and sleep on the way home.

"Yes. I would rather enjoy to see you reading your book with your glasses on." the brunette smirked at Ichigo. Ichigo scowled and shook his head.

"You pervert. It's comments like that that make me not want to wear my glasses." Ichigo grumbled. His scowl deepened, despite the faint blush painting his cheeks, as Sousuke kissed him on the cheek and laced their fingers together.

Sousuke loved holding hands with Ichigo. He could show passerby's who Ichigo belonged to, and he usually sent dark looks to the odd few that leered at Ichigo perversely. As the two went down the blocks as Kyoka Suigetsu appeared in the distance, Sousuke curiously cocked his head the other direction of his car to some giggles he heard.

On the other side of the road were a few school girls hastily shoving themselves out a photo booth and laughing at the pictures they took. It was an innocent photo booth; coloured a dark grey with red curtains that looked suspiciously like felt as they cascaded to the dirty littered sidewalk.

That's when Sousuke had the most devious and sexiest idea of his life. With a sly, plotting smile; Sousuke jerked Ichigo back taking him in the direction of the photo booth. Ichigo quirked a brow at his lover.

"Sousuke? Kyoka Suigetsu is over there."

The brunette flashed a devilish smirk at Ichigo, so terribly amused when Ichigo spotted the photo booth, spluttering protests.

"No! Do you know who's even been in there?!" Ichigo shouted as Sousuke pulled him in, placing their bags of on the floor of the booth. With Ichigo protesting wildly, Sousuke shut the curtain.

"I just want some pictures with you." he said with the slightest pout on his face, pleased as the redhead silenced. Sousuke knew just how to get what he wanted with Ichigo, and he loved it (and usually Ichigo loved it in the end when it concerned hot and wild sex).

"You know I hate having my picture taken." Ichigo sighed, cheeks puffing out indignantly.

Sousuke chuckled. "Do not fret. These pictures will only be seen by you and me." He slipped some change into the slot grabbing the electronically controlled pen and pressing it against the touch screen. Ten photos in total. Perfect.

Ichigo gave in and finally smiled gently as he hugged Sousuke's arm for the picture. Ichigo accidentally moved too quickly, his head bumping with the brunette's as the flash went off.

"Ow..." groaned Ichigo while rubbing his head. Sousuke frowned, helping to gently massage his scalp. Ichigo looked at his boyfriend pointedly.

"Can't you control when it goes off?"

Sousuke made a thoughtful face while messing with the settings of the photo booth. A beeping sound was heard and one of the buttons lit up that said 'picture'. Ichigo and Sousuke got back into position, both smiling as Sousuke clicked the picture button. The lights flashed and made high pitched noises; and after the fifth picture (one of them being where Ichigo was blushing in embarrassment as Sousuke kissed his cheek) Sousuke took his plan into action as Ichigo began to move.

Ichigo was at the moment trying to make himself more comfortable in the crowded space; the photo booth so tiny that Ichigo felt a bit too squished against the brunette. He stood up in order to adjust when Sousuke suddenly pulled him onto his lap and clicked the button to make the machine automatically take pictures as Ichigo yelled in surprise.

"What the hell, Sousuke?!" Ichigo began heatedly before breaking off into a low moan as a hand rubbed him through his shirt in soft movements.

Sousuke smirked. Ichigo was like putty in his hands when he got like this; all hot and bothered even though he didn't want to be. Letting his hands leave the firm, muscled stomach he stroked Ichigo's rear end before squeezing his ass in appreciation. "This photo booth is rather nice, isn't it?" He clicked the button again as Ichigo whimpered and tried to move away from the hands groping his bottom. "Perfect for sex."

Ichigo went wide eyed and knocked his head against the roof of the booth. "Fuck!" He glared at Sousuke. "We are _not_ having sex in here! We're out in public and not only that, there isn't enough room in here! Now let me go-_oohhh_..." Ichigo's 'menacing' threat was cut off when a hot tongue traced the outer shell of his ear. Ichigo locked his hand in an iron grip on Sousuke's back before hissing, "We aren't going to do it in a photo booth!" He wouldn't back down without a fight!

Sousuke pulled back and brought his lips upon Ichigo's, prying his mouth open and beginning a passionate war of tongues. Sousuke inwardly chuckled; for someone who was protesting so much, Ichigo was kissing him back with just as much fervor.

Ichigo groaned deeply when Sousuke's finger began to pinch at his clothing covered nipples; Ichigo involuntarily arching into the touch. "Unh..._Sousuke_..._nnnn_!" The boy was a quivering mass of goo by the time Sousuke was done caressing every spot he knew drove his Ichigo crazy.

Sousuke popped the buttons and undid the zipper of Ichigo's pants; and after some maneuvering he managed to pull them off Ichigo. Ichigo winced uncomfortably as he felt tangled up with Sousuke; his right leg wrapped around Sousuke's waist while the other was bent so Ichigo's foot was planted on the booth's seat. Panting, Ichigo whined rather loudly as Sousuke stroked his length in slow, practiced movements.

Sousuke knew how to work Ichigo perfectly, also vice versa. But unfortunately for Ichigo (or fortunately, depending on how the redhead looked at it) Sousuke had complete control.

"We nnn mgh...can't do nnmph...this _her~e_." Ichigo objected through breath taking kisses and jerks of his erection; his words a mumbled garble against the lips of his lover.

"We can, if you keep quiet." the brunette teased lightly. Sousuke almost laughed as a flash went off; Ichigo too distracted by pleasure to notice. He nipped at the thoroughly abused lips presented before him while before placing three fingers in front of his strawberry. "Suck, Ichigo."

Hesitantly, the younger man licked the digits before he became more enthusiastic about it. Something about fucking in a photo booth where anyone could hear or see him was turning him on, bad, for some strange indescribable reason. He swirled his pink tongue around the fingers before sucking, smiling in success as Sousuke growled the slightest in lust. Ichigo pulled back with a pop and stared at Sousuke with darkened half lidded eyes from pleasure.

"If you look at me like that, dear Ichigo," Sousuke started, tilting the man's chin up, "I won't be able to hold back."

"D-don't hold back, then." Ichigo said quietly, raising himself on his knees so that each knee was on either side of Sousuke. Sousuke eyed his lover hungrily before he unexpectedly shoved a saliva coated finger up Ichigo's unsuspecting ass.

"Ahh! S-Sousuke!" Ichigo cried out; hiccupping when Sousuke crooked his finger and cruelly rubbed it against his sweet spot.

"You like this don't you?" Sousuke said, unceremoniously adding two more digits for a total of three fingers while pumping them in and out. Two more flashes tinged the booth with bright lights. "Having sex in public turns you on, doesn't it?" Sousuke's freehand groped Ichigo's ass momentarily before he smacked it, hard, with his eyes glowing as Ichigo screamed into his hand which he had clamped over his mouth to keep quiet.

Removing his hand to gather some steady breaths of air Ichigo felt his lower lip quiver as he glared at Sousuke. "Don't you sp-SPank me!" Ichigo yipped half way through as his bottom received another harsh hit.

"Keep your voice down Ichigo." Sousuke said with a hint of amusement in his chestnut eyes. He slapped the redhead's ass once more and Ichigo muffled his cry with both his hands this time.

"Fuck...Fuck!"

Sousuke swiftly unbuckled his own pants and pushed them down in the small limited space while holding Ichigo's hips, a charming smile on his face as tear brimmed tea eyes stared at him in need. Delicious; absolutely delicious. Sousuke didn't want to waste anymore time; they've had enough play time.

Ichigo whined lowly as the fingers retreated and all of the sudden his legs were wrapped around Sousuke's waist and he was impaled on the hot dick below. "Ahhh! _Ahnnn_! S-Sousuke! Nnnah!"

Sousuke's hips jerked up slightly as Ichigo gave a muffled keen. Ichigo braced his hands on either side of the photo booth and managed to bring himself up before slamming back down. Ichigo went wide eyed and gave a shuddery gasp, Sousuke smirking at the erotic expression his lover made.

"Yahh! Unh, harder!" Ichigo whispered harshly into Sousuke's ear, fingers scraping and scratching the sides of the booth. A flash went off but Ichigo didn't notice as he connected his pouty lips with Sousuke and he thrust upwards roughly in time with Ichigo's downward strokes.

The photo booth wobbled and moved dangerously, tipping every so often. Ichigo whimpered as his prostrate was struck cruelly on a particularly hard stroke, hands leaving the sides of the photo booth to curl themselves in Sousuke's hair. "S-Sou.._ooohh_...W-what if the b-booth ti-tips o-overrr _nahhh_..."

Sousuke smacked Ichigo's ass once more and Ichigo cried out, forgetting to muffle his noises. "Then let them see. I'll just continue to fuck you on the sidewalk."

Ichigo glared a bit but that was short lived when the brunette's hand wrapped around Ichigo's leaking cock. Ichigo squirmed and leaned forward to kiss Sousuke; screaming into his mouth as the hand tightened around his erection.

Sousuke swallowed every sound Ichigo made, the pressure in his groin tightening horribly. With eyes narrowed in concentration the brunette pushed them forward and pinned Ichigo against the front of the machine. "Let's finish this," Sousuke stated a little breathless.

"Oh fuck oh fuck! _Sousukkkke~!" _Ichigo wailed as Sousuke pounded in and out of him harshly, and finally as Sousuke gave one more brutal slam into the tight constricting heat; Ichigo came as white stars invaded his vision as well as bright flashes. Ichigo was yelling into Sousuke's mouth while Sousuke only made a small grunting noise, disconnecting their heated sloppy kiss.

"Ichigo..." Sousuke murmured, riding out his orgasm as Ichigo's twitching hole milked him slowly. Ichigo quivered, kissing Sousuke gently and nuzzling softly against his face.

The brunette fell back onto the bench with Ichigo still on his cock and lap, face flushed from their activities. Ichigo shivered as the cool air from the outside brushed against his hot tanned skin and moaned softly as he was lifted up and off Sousuke's length; nose wrinkling as come seeped out his entrance.

"We are never doing that again." said Ichigo turning red a bit. He would never admit how he felt so thoroughly sexed up, and how horribly he had been turned on by public sex. No. Sousuke's ego would rise.

Sousuke chuckled into Ichigo's bright orange hair, the strands matted against his forehead from sweat. Sousuke already had an idea on what his little berry was thinking about. "It's a good thing I have pictures, if that's the case." Sousuke leaned forward with Ichigo on his lap and pulled out ten pictures from the slot; grinning a bit as he looked over the erotic pictures. The last one wasn't as good, though, since they had basically made love on the camera.

Ichigo blushed wildly and tried to snatch the photos away. "S-Sousuke! Get rid of those!"

"They're mine." Sousuke chuckled, kissing Ichigo sweetly before pulling away. "If you want them, we'll have to continue."

"Continue? Continue wha-_whaaaat_?" Ichigo started but groaned out as a hardening cock rolled upwards, rubbing wonderfully against his own reawakening arousal.

Sousuke smirked while rubbing Ichigo's back affectionately. Photo booths were certainly his favourite kink now.

* * *

Tada! :D I hope you liked it, mixmixchocolate93!! :3 Was Aizen in character? I hope so. I noticed whenever I write lemons the seme doesn't speak very often...I wonder how I can improve that. X( :P I liked this so much...so effing random but I could picture it easily. My latest obession in writing is AizenxIchigo and GrimmjowxIchigo. I always have muse for StarrkxIchigo though. XD Please comment with feedback! Reviews are the chocolate chips to my cookie! :D

Ending Quote: "When life gives you lemons, sit back and enjoy the show and hope to god it's yaoi." - Unknown. I found this online and I love this quote now. XD Must find out who came up with it! :D

Love you lovelies! :D

Katrina Tora ;3


End file.
